Issei el caballero de Sagitario
by Carlos022
Summary: Después de un año de la guerra contra el Triexa Issei y las chicas de su harem se habían casado y todo hera felicidad o eso se prodia decir si no fuera por las traiciones de sus chicas y al que el llamaba su rival y las traiciones también de las facciones de los demonios, ángeles y caídos.


Ya había pasado un año desde la guerra contra el Triexa y todo era paz para las facciones y Issei había sido ascendiendo a Demonio de clase alta el ya se había casado con sus chicas y todo era felicidad o eso era lo que el creía porque a sus espaldas siempre hablan de como desacerce de el pero los únicos que no sabían del plan de las facciones de Los Ángeles, Los Ángeles Caídos y Demonios eran los Youkais los asgardianos y los olímpicos que no estaban informado de esto.

En un gran castillo podemos ver al séquito de Rías Gremory, al séquito de Sona Sitri al equipo de Valy Lucifer y a los lideres del cielo, grigory y el inframundo planeando como desacerce del sekyryutei porque creen que es una amenaza.

Sirchez: Rías llama a Issei

Rias: Si hermano ya estoy loca por quitarme de encima a ese pervertido.

Rías: Issei mi amor necesito que vengas acá a la casa un ratico decía esta hablando coquetamente para que el plan funcionara.

Issei: Ya voy Rias

En todo este tiempo Issei había madurado de tal grado que dejó la perversion de lado se concentró en sus estudios y se graduó como el mejor de la academia.

Issei: Rías ya llegue pero al llegar vería todo oscuro.

Draig: Compañero esto me da un mal presentimiento.

Issei: A mi también

Pero de pronto la luz se encendería y lo que vio lo dejó en shock eran sus esposas besándose con valí pero de pronto se quedó en shock al ver como Rías grito ahora y apareció los lideres atacándolo.

Issei: Porque me atacan

Azazel: Isse Hyodou solo te utilizamos y aparte eres una gran amenaza para nosotros.

Issei: Ya veo entonces todos esos te amo eran falsos chicas.

Chicas: Claro que si ademas quien quiere estar con un pervertido como tu aparte valí lo hacer mejor que tu sin ningún problema.

Issei: Ya veo decía este con lágrimas en los ojos está bien si voy a caer caeré luchando balance breaker.

Un rato después podemos ver a un Issei de rodillas y a los lideres respirando agitadamente.

Issei: Listo Draig

Draig: Si

Issei: Yo aquel que despertara soy el dragón celestial que robó los principios de la dominación de Dios

Michel: Rápido no lo dejen terminar el cántico

Entonces todos los lideres enviaron sus ataque más fuerte mezclándose entre sí formándo un ataque muy poderoso que ocasionó un gran explosión que cuando se disipó el humo se podía ver a un Iseei tirado en el piso sangrando.

Sirchez respirando agitadamente: Rápido hermanita sácale las piezas de peón ahora a lo que Rías se acercó a él con una sonrisa aterradora y le empezó a sacar las piezas de peón.

Issei en su mente: Draig vete ahora y infórmale esto a Yasaka, Gran Rojo, Ophis, Odín y Hades que le informe a los olímpicos.

Draig: Pero compañero no te voy a dejar solo.

Issei: Ve Draig por favor no preocupes por mi estaré bien.

Draig: Está bien compañero

Afuera de la mente de Issei Draig se fue sin que se diera cuenta nadie.

Rias: Alguna ultima palabra escoria

Issei muriendo: Si esperon que se pudran en el infierno pu escupiéndole en la cara.

Rias: Koneko desasté de el

Koneko: Si Rias buchou

Entonces Koneko cojio a Issei y a través de un círculo mágico lo tiro en un bosque y se fue.

Mientras tanto en el santuario de Athena podemos ver al patriarca Shiryu mirando por la ventana cuando de prente siente un cosmo que se está debilitando y ve como la armadura de Sagitario sale de su casa iva en busca de este

cosmo.

Shiryu pensando: Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Saori amigos les prometo que reuniré a esta nueva generación de caballeros y al parecer ya encontré al primer santo de oro decía este antes de salir a la velocidad de la Luz y llegar a un bosque donde había un chico que se estaba desangrando y a su lado estaba la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

Shiryu: Mm pobre chico me pregunto quien te habrá hecho esto pero no te preocupes yo te curaré.

Issei: Gracias dijo antes de caer inconsciente.


End file.
